All Stories
by Heart'sRose
Summary: Hey, i decided i probably wont continue these stories so i put them all together. Sorry to everyone who was following or liked these stories, i may continue them one day but I've lost interest for now. There's naruto, loveless and criminal minds stories,


**Hey everyone, i want to apologize, I don't think i will be continuing any of my old stories so i'm putting them all together, i may one day continue them, and some may want to read them so i'll them online but i dont know..:S sorry everyone.**

* * *

**LifeDeath Doover**

**Summary**:Naruto died trying to protect his village as hokage, He has to choices stuck for an eternity in the cage with Kyuubi or starting a new life in a new world without his memories or even his name.

As he lay face down in a pile of muddy water and blood he thought of how he failed. He failed everyone, they where all dead. He had managed to kill Pein but not before he destroyed just about everything, he was too late. Now he was dying slowly and the voices of his comrades filled his mind.

"_We've finally made chuunin! Now we are closer to being able to get Sasuke-kun back Naruto!"_

"_YOSH! The flames of youth are burning brightly in you today as well Naruto-kun!"_

"_Tch your so troublesome, cant you ever stay out of trouble?"_

"_C-congratulation on m-making Jounin N-Naruto-kun"_

"_BOSS! I heard hokage-sama finally elected and announced you as next Hokage you finally made you dream! Sugoi!" _

_The villagers cheering his name as he received his hat and robe, yelling congratulations._

Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered them all dead reduced to ashes or cut up or completely unrecognizable. He had been the worst hokage he had let all his comrades die in battle and couldn't protect the village. He remembered the last to go was Tsunade fighting though she was too old too, already having used her extra chakra she got slower and slower before she finally died. And as he thought of his adopted mother and family he Naruto Uzumaki died, his eyes remaining open to the sky just as brilliant a blue.

"**Naruto! Brat! BAKA WAKE UP!" **

I groaned at the loud growling voice I knew to be kyuubi called. Wasn't I dead? Was I in hell? I tried to sit up but found that I couldn't so I just opened my eyes and found a giant red muzzle with dripping fangs right above me. "AGGGGHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK KYUUBI!"

"**Sorry, sorry" **he rumbled as he turned his head so his bright golden eye was facing me not his mouth. "**You wouldn't wake up…" **"Where are we you fuzz ball? Why cant I move?" "**It's kind of confusing…We are in your mind and you cant move because technically your dead, but as I'm not dead you didn't pass on because our souls are linked…Sort of I think?" **I groaned again, couldn't I have just passed on easily? "Well now what I don't want to lie here for all eternity." "**Well there is one way to revive you, we could merge. You would become a hanyou, and I would cease to exist-" **"What! No way then, you're my last friend ever! I have nothing left to live for the only people that exist in the world are my enemies! I-I failed as hokage I don't deserve to be alive anymore while all my comrades are dead." I interrupted and the Kyuubi looked at me in pity.

"**Yes well there is a slight catch to it…You would be sent back a few hundred thousand years back in time back to when I was born. You will also change completely. You will lose the memories of your life here and become a lot younger as hanyous age differently, you will probably be around eight, life for a hanyou in hard in the feudal area…much like how a demon host is here." **I gulped and thought about it hard, I didn't want to lose my last real friend but I could tell he wanted me to do it but then again I didn't really want to go through that pain again…but it was also a chance at a new life, I could live on. "Lets do it Kyuubi, the world just wouldn't be the same without one of us to terrorize it." kyuubi's mouth went into a vicious smirk that would have made a grown man pee his pants but I just smiled back "**Alright this may hurt!" **and then I saw his power rushing towards me, as the first bit came in I was free to move and I hugged the kyuubi's massive snout and shed a couple tears before the pain hit, and me and Kyuubi howled in unison, Kyuubi's howls fading slowly and mind growing stronger as the pain grew. New memories rushed in to replace old ones, memories of fear and of pain. Where am I? Why do I hurt so badly? Who am I? and then everything went black.

I woke up nestled in a pile of grass wet with dew…Fear filled me and blood covered my body, where am I? I panicked and yowled and tears filled my blue slitted eyes. My head hurt and i couldn't remember anything. I heard humans tromping around and the air smelled of smoke so I dashed off. My clawed feet ran at speeds my body seemed unaccustomed to, but I ran faster and found myself in front of some strange tree, there was a huge dent in it from something pointy maybe? And a bit of blood. There was no on around so I relaxed and tried to think. My mind was blank, if I could only think of my name…? What was it? I couldn't remember…Why was I even here…Then determination filled me, I would find a village and seek help.

So I twitched my nose trying to pick up on human smells and realized (to my delight) that there was indeed a village near by. So I ran in that direction happily, maybe someone there would know who I was? As I entered the village people spotted me and I smiled initially but they all drew back, I smelled fear and looked around frowning, confused. Then a man walked up and I wagged my golden furred tails happily 'Excuse me sir can you tell me-" I started before I was kicked right in the side "Silence foul demon! You are not welcome here!" the man yelled and I whimpered. Seeing my weakness more men came and started to surround me, I was terrified. "Why? Please don't hurt me…I didn't do anything!" Then the beating started, from what they where yelling it was because I was a half-demon devil spawn maybe? They finally left me be. I was really badly hurt but still managed to crawl back towards the forest and get to a lake. I saw my reflection and wondered if it was the way I looked…was it my sharp claws? Was it my long blonde and red hair? My fangs or whisker marks or maybe my ears and tails? I touched the bruises on my face and whimpered, I was really beat. I crawled under a bush and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I wasn't injured anymore, but blood still covered me drying like a crackly mask. I twitched my nose to smell the air, no humans where nearby. Good. I dragged myself out from under the bush and jumped in the lake. The blood washed off quickly and I resurfaced and crawled out of the water and shook myself out. I looked down at myself. All the blood was out but my cloths where a mess, they where orange of all things and where like rags, all torn and stained. I would have to go back to a human village carefully and steal some clothing, and then my stomach gurgled, annnnd maybe something to eat. I decided to not go back to that particular village as it was really scary, maybe somewhere else. I took a deep breath and realized that there was another village close by, a little further than the other one buuuut close enough. I scurried towards it and came across an huge hill that overlooked the village. It was sooo beautiful it was surrounded by rice fields which reflected the sky and was nestled in between two hills. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I had to stay hidden, get some food and clothes and get out. I scurried between houses and tried to find something to wear.

PERFECT!. There was a cloths line holding some cool outfits, and one rather strange one. The coolest was the red one though. He ran over and realized they where a lot bigger close up and also a lot higher than he thought…Oh well he could deal. He jumped up and snatched it, the fabric covering him and making him flail around and try to claw his way out, and also make quite a lot of noise. As the fabric lifted off his head by some unknown force he cowered and tried to make himself as small as possible. "Feh it's not a thief its some little runt, just trying to get something to wear." I uncurled myself from my ball when no one punched me. I looked straight up into a pair of golden eyes the eyes of a hanyou (S-someone like him?) and realized that he just pissed off someone who could very well kill him. A girl radiating power in a copy of the strange outfit stood beside him with a fox demon on her shoulder. A man in purple and a girl in black also looked at him curiously, "Er I am sorry Sir and companions for disturbing you today, I just needed something to wear, please don't kill me and I will leave right now…"I said trying as hard as I could to be polite so they would not murder me. Fear filled me and I thought of what I could do to appeal to them, which was absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Loved?**

**Summary: Ritsuka's mother has gone to far this time, and Ritsuka is injured badly not just physically but emotionally as well. With the trauma he grows more distant,will anybody reach him?**

His mother screamed in a terrible fury, blows raining down on him, sometimes fists sometimes kitchen utensils or plates…whatever was fastest. "Where-is-my-RITSUKA!?" his mother yelled each scream punctuated with a hit on him. Blood…more blood than he had ever seen before dripped from his weeping cuts. But he couldn't blame her, he _wasn't _her Ritsuka and she couldn't help it. So he didn't run and he didn't fight back, where did he have to run to anyways, when Seimei was dead? His mom pulled out the sprayer from the sink and sprayed him with boiling hot water, she had done this before with cold water, unfortunately for him steaming water was a little harder to ignore and so he screamed in pain unable to keep quiet any longer. This however only managed to make her angrier and probably made the beating that much longer. Tears escaped his eyes uncontrollably and a dark blackness crept up in his mind, he accepted it and allowed the darkness to swallow him up, the last thing he hear was his mother's screaming "You don't deserve to live!" then he let go.

-Outside with Soubi and Kio-

"Sou-chaaaaaannnnnn~ Why do I have to come pick up Ric-chan with you anyways? I have to wake up early tomorrow and you go often enough by yourself" Kio whined. Soubi didn't say anything for a long time and Kio became serious at the look in the ashy blonde's eyes. "Ritsuka is in danger…and I'm going to need your help, I can feel it…" Soubi said at last. Kio didn't respond choosing to stay silent and waited to reach Ritsuka's house. After meeting him for the first time Kio had managed to grow attached to the little cat-boy, not only was he adorable with his black hair and ears and amethyst eyes but also was serious, but playful and hated any form of violence just like him, whether it be self mutilation or a form of abuse Ric-chan hated it. He was completely opposite of his brother who loved suffering and death in every form. If Ritsuka was in danger Kio would do anything to stop it not just to help Ritsuka but to help everybody who loved Ritsuka including himself, who ever came up with the name Loveless anyways? The car screeched to a halt in front of Ritsuka house and Kio was brought out of his thought, he blushed thinking he was as big a pervert as Soubi was. Soubi didn't move, "Soubi, aren't we going to help Ritsuka?" there was a long pause "I cant" Soubi said simply "Please go help Ritsuka." "Why cant you?! He needs you!" Kio cried. "Because I was ordered to not interfere with his mother…I love Ritsuka." he replied "His mother…?" and then Kio understood and raced out of the car, he could hear bangs and crashing sounds and screaming, Ritsuka's screaming and his heart clenched in fear, his stomach doing weird flip flops, he felt nauseous, How could something like this happen to sweet Ritsuka? Then abruptly the screaming stopped though the banging sound continued and he could now hear what he presumed to be Ritsuka's mother. "Why do you Exist! Why did you take my Ritsuka AWAY?! You're an impostor, a Fake! You don't deserve to live!" she screeched and Kio could take no more he kicked the door down and ran to where the screaming originated from, he arrived in the kitchen and was horrified by what he found. Ritsuka was lying in a puddle of crimson and pink, multiple cuts on his body. His ears where limp and the skin that wasn't cut up or bruised was slowly becoming a bright angry red from steamy water, he back handed the women (hating himself for the needed violence) and hugged Ritsuka in his arms, his limbs where heavy, like a dead weight Kio thought and then froze in panic, he checked for a pulse and heaved a sigh of relief when he found one strong and steady though maybe a bit to quick in the heart's desperate attempt to create more blood fast enough, showing just how strong Ritsuka was. He grunted as he lifted Ritsuka up cuddling him to his chest like a baby not caring about the blood, and started for the door, grabbing some paper and dish towels from the kitchen as he went. He left the mother lying on the floor sobbing "Thanks yous" to him in relief (finally someone had stopped her from hurting her Ritsuka). He opened the door and Soubi smiled at him and whispered a thank you as well, though the smile seemed a bit fake at the sight of Ritsuka. They sped off for their shared apartment determined to help out their little neko.

Apartment

They burst in quickly, Ritsuka held by soubi now, all three where covered in blood, the scarlet liquid having gone through the makeshift bandages made of towels. "Natsuo! Youji! Grab some bandages and antiseptic, quickly Please!" Soubi ordered, the two boys jumping at the sound of his loud voice before they ran to get what was asked. There irritated grumbles cut off at the sight of Ritsuka's body. They knew he was abused and even felt bad for the boy as he had to suffer by himself unlike them, but never had they felt this horrible feeling…a sort of emptiness that clawed at them as they imagined what would have happened to them if they had to suffer that…alone. "Holy shit. What happened?" Youji finally managed moving closer to Natsuo, Natsuo doing the same, though he already knew the answer, the silence had to be broken. "His mother" soubi said quickly before getting to work. He worked on bandaging the chest first as the most wounds and also deepest wounds where there. He found a pattern wipe clean, sanitize, wrap, and again and again. It took a very long time. To cover all the wounds and finally he finished the front and most of the back, he flipped Ritsuka over gently in order to check to see if he had any more severe injuries and almost threw up at the sight. He had seen many things when he was the fighter of Seimei but none so horrible to one so innocent. Ritsuka's beautiful soft tail, black as night and smooth as satin was completely hacked away. Only a little of the once long tail remained, a tattered fluffy stump, bleeding sluggishly, and Kio who was beside him actually started crying at the sight. Soubi went to work again trembling but managing, the sight of the stump finally gone buried under bandages relaxed him slightly. He picked Ritsuka up and put him in his bed, tucking him in before joining Kio, Natsuo and Youji in the living room, the small room had a large puddle of blood in the center which he ignored before he sat of the couch and covered his eyes.

* * *

**Love and Death**

**Summary: **Sasuke is about to die when a sacrifice is made to keep him alive, How will he deal with the loss? Could he even be happy again?

Sasuke was completely surrounded by Jounin level ninja, there was no escape and though he was the best of the best there was just no dodging the oncoming jutsu that was racing dangerously fast towards him. He was my friend, my _best _friend, rival and secret boyfriend and I couldn't let him die, I loved him. I knew I had only time for one jutsu before the attack hit him, before it ended his life, but I didn't know any that would block the incoming blow, and then it hit me an idea flashed through my head, faster than any technique, to save him and I only had one chance. I formed the hand seals of one of the simplest ninjutsus I knew, one I learned right after I got out of the academy, the replacement jutsu, I formed it almost automatically and braced myself for the pain that would follow, there was a rush of air, and I heard a gasp and my name being called just before the spears of flame hit me and my body shrieked with pain and heat and I screamed in agony, even though it was a wimp thing to do. I fell into darkness, hearing the kyuubi roar in anger just before I lost consciousness…I smiled Sasuke would live and it was because I was strong enough to protect him.

-Sasuke-

I was trapped, there was no way out, and though I was an ANBU one of the elite I was surrounded and the enemy smirked as he formed hand seals for the last jutsu I would probably see, I scowled seeing as it was my element, dying by my own element was not the way I wanted to go. But I couldn't escape there was just no time. I smirked, at least my love had managed to stay out of the circle of dangerous ninja, knowing him and his hyperactive self he could easily escape, he managed to do it in his village when he was just twelve! Though I didn't want to leave him alone he would get over it, and live his dream, he was about to become hokage, Tsunade had announced it the other day…A whoosh of air surrounded me and I became confused, wasn't dying supposed to hurt? I then recognized the familiar sensation of being whisked to safety by an elementary technique, and I gasped and turned around before shouting the name of the only one I ever acknowledged, Naruto, Naruto…no anyone but Naruto, my body was in shock and my vision blurry the last thing I saw being Naruto with a spear of flame straight through his chest before falling to the ground, I touched my face scared because I couldn't see and realized I was crying, sobbing actually, I had to be by him but I couldn't move someone was holding me in place and rubbing my shoulders "Sasuke calm down" a voice said sympathetically and I recognized silver hair, "Kakashi…" I whimpered. Before starting to crawl towards my lost love, not being held back anymore. I finally, finally reached him, he was bleeding the ground around him covered in the bright sticky substance, and he was burnt, the pretty skin of his chest and stomach marred by the harsh looking burn and a hole bigger than my fist straight through his heart, he was dead. I clutched the orange fabric that showed underneath his uniform and held his hand that was steadily growing colder in my own. I looked at him for the last time before going unconscious myself, the agony I felt probably similar to his right before he died and I cried.

I woke up a week later, crying not talking to anyone, Kakashi tried to talk to me telling me he had to say something important or something but I wouldn't listen, the reason in my life was dead how important could it be? Another couple weeks passed by and I didn't eat or sleep, too devastated to even look at people. "Hey, how come you weren't in the hospital when I woke up? Huh?! You look awful…" and for the first time in weeks I looked at someone in the eyes, deep blue eyes surrounded by golden blonde bangs, and I cried again in joy as I realized I had been wrong. I had a reason to live again..

* * *

**Nobody Noticed**

**Summary: **Naruto is really sick but he hides it scared to be a burden...Will his friends find out in time to help him? kaka/naru only t for a swear word...Just to be safe

Nobody noticed as Naruto grew sick, his azure eyes clouding over to a dull grey and how his sunshiny blonde hair grew thin and went limp. How he would sweat from simply walking on a sunny day, how he would freeze up, stricken with the pain until he relaxed…No one at all noticed. No one noticed because he hid it, hid it behind a brilliant smile, though most people would wonder how he could smile with the pain he was in, His eyes scrunching up in joy and mischief and his grin reaching ear to ear…And though he was hurting it wasn't fake none of it was fake, he could smile because he knew what his pain would do to his precious people, whom he promised to protect at all costs. So no one noticed.

"Naruto! Hurry up you've been so slow lately!" Sakura called out as Naruto lagged behind once again. "Haha, Sorry Sakura-chan, I stayed up all night training so I'm a bit tired." He said lying through his teeth with ease. "Again! You BAKA! You've been doing that too much lately, you need to sleep otherwise you'll slow us down on missions!" she responded reproachingly, concern showing in her eyes, they had gotten close in the brief span Sasuke had left, before Naruto dragged him back kicking and screaming…He just laughed his eyes crinkling and his teeth shining in his trade mark grin "Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Dobe, your slowing us down, your so slow. Let me guess, spent the whole night training again? I bet I could handle it." Sasuke said as he smirked arrogantly "Real ninjas should be able to work through exhaustion, sickness and wounds…Your just pathetic" He spoke tauntingly. "Teme! I can keep up with you just fine! And even though I did stay up all night training again I am probably still faster than you! Cuz' I'm going to be Hokage and make everyone acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted. "Hn…whatever" already not listening, but if anyone were to look closer a small smile showed up on his normally emotionless face.

"Naruto…Naruto come here a moment I need to speak with you…" "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" he asked smiling. "You have to stop training at night, you could endanger the team on missions…I don't want to see you getting hurt when your trying to become strong. Remember your own words, there are no shortcuts." Kakashi said disapprovingly. "I know!….I know already jeez Kakashi-sensei your worse then Iruka when he goes mother hen!" with that Naruto raced off laughing madly at Kakashi's annoyed look "That little brat…"

Naruto ran home, his thoughts in turmoil, he had been trying so hard, so so hard to hide it. he clenched his shirt the fabric wrinkling as he twisted it into knots trying to ignore his pain. Sweat poured down his face and he ran to the bathroom retching and dry heaving, no food coming up as he hadn't eaten. He coughed into his hands crimson staining his fingers a brilliant red. He shuddered and let himself slide to the bathroom floor falling into an uneasy sleep.

Naruto awoke wet and uncomfortable, he got up looking around and realized almost at once where he was "Damn fox! What do you want now?!" **"Brat! You foolish little boy, you know you are dying! Why have you not gone to one of your many teachers or friends or even the fool of a hokage?! I do not want to die just yet and if you my vessel die, I die as well. My life is tied to your own! WHY HAVE YOU NOT GONE FOR HELP?! I cannot heal this on my own…Please if not for me or you do not die for the sake of your friends" **The fox said trying his hardest to be convincing. "I don't…I don't want to be a burden on them, they have already done so much for me already…I'm as Shikamaru would say troublesome, loud and annoying…I don't want them to worry either" **"WORRY?! WORRY! Are you an imbecile? If they are your friends who would worry for you from just being sick…...what would happen to ****you**** if Sakura died or Sasuke…Or Kakashi?" **At this Naruto looked horrified "**It's the same for them as it is for you…Besides I have gotten a little fond of you myself…I do not want US to die just yet…" "**No…no it's different for them…I cant tell them…what if they don't care? It would be worse if that where to happen…Kyuubi I cant I'm too scared, I'm sorry" and with that Naruto walked out of the cage without looking back at the beast that was howling with rage and sorrow.

He woke up the next morning still sitting in his bathroom in his shoddy little apartment and he sighed, before getting up and then doubling over as the pain hit him again. He stumbled around getting ready for practice slowly but managing. His face in a grimace he opened the door and left the apartment, at his first step outside the ugly grimace turned into a soft smile. He grinned and set off for the bridge where his team was to meet that day. "Ohayo! Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around smiling at first before scowling. "You BAKA! You're later than KAKASHI-SENSEI!" and he turned around and noticed his teacher was indeed there before him "Yo" his teacher greeted as per usual "Why are you so late Naruto?" "Ummm I'm sorry as I was um walking on the road of life I saw a black cat stuck in a tree and had to…had to help it down before taking a new route to avoid bad luck!" Naruto said grinning as he meshed all of Kakashi's excuses together. They all just looked at him before Kakashi began chuckling, Sakura giggled and Sasuke gave a smirk Naruto the only one laughing boisterously before his eyes went wide, everyone paused and looked at him "Naruto?" Kakashi asked unsure…Before Naruto tumbled falling into darkness. "NARUTO! Naruto!? What's wrong?! Naruto Wake up!" Kakashi started going into panic attacks while Sakura who was learning to be a medic snapped into action "Kakashi, Calm the fuck down! Sasuke quick get Hokage-sama down to the hospital if she isn't there already! Kakashi-sensei we need to get him to the hospital quickly and carefully." Sakura ordered before bending down and checking his pulse horrified to find how weak it was, Sasuke leapt off at once disappearing in the direction of the village worry bright in his eyes…Kakashi was still panicking "KAKASHI NOW!" at this he snapped out of it, he scooped Naruto into his arms bridal style and disappeared in the direction of the hospital faster than Sasuke had. Sakura left behind, swore and chased directly after.

Kakashi paced at the door of the surgery room, the light a bright red to show it was still underway, Jiraiya and Iruka who had been informed where there as well as Sasuke who was there from the beginning, "Kakashi-sensei, Calm down already we are all worried and your jus making it worse!" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi didn't respond but sat down on the floor his head in his hands, Iruka was crying softly worried for the boy he thought of his son and Jiraiya looked at nothing, his face grim. Suddenly, Finally the red light went to green making a soft ping noise, everyone leapt to their feet anxious to hear the news, worried it would be bad, hoping for good. Tsunade, as well as Shizune came out looking exhausted and they feared the worse, and before Tsunade scowled angrily and marched to where Kakashi and Sasuke where "Naruto thank the lords is safe, out of the woods and out of danger, but this is the cause of a long term disease, some of the symptoms are extreme pain, vomiting or dry-heaving in his case, coughing up blood, sweating, difficulty sleeping and walking and anything but generally lying down, How the hell as his teacher or fellow student did you not notice?!" Kakashi looked shocked, Sasuke even more so (if that was possible, after all he is an Uchiha) before Tsunade continued "Obviously Naruto is very strong as he has been dealing with it for a little over a year! But why didn't I notice his pain? Why didn't he tell us…he almost…" at this she started crying and couldn't continue, Shizune put and arm around her shoulder "I'm sorry its not your fault, she's just stressed it came very close…" she said before leading Tsunade away. "a...a whole year?" Sasuke asked in disbelief and he thought back to his words around months before "_Real ninjas should be able to work through exhaustion, sickness and wounds…Your just pathetic" _"Naruto I'm so sorry" He didn't know how wrong he had been, he let a single tear escape before rushing away, probably to brood somewhere. Kakashi let a hiccupping sob out what would he have done if Naruto passed away? He needed to see him, needed to see he was still alive, he rushed into the surgery room and saw him, the nurses had already cleaned up and put him in a hospital gown, with the white of the gown and sheets Naruto's blonde hair made him look angelic even with his now pale skin. "Naruto…I'm so sorry, Underneath the underneath huh? Why did I never listen to my own lessons? Naruto…when I thought I was going to lose you I realized I couldn't bear the thought…I think I love you…" Bright blue eyes opened and a smile spread over scarred cheeks, a shaky hand reached out and wiped tears away from the masked man's eyes "Kakashi…I think I love you too" a soft voice replied before blue eyes where closed off from the world.

* * *

**Overwhelming Blindness**

**Summary:** Naruto is hurt and may never see again, but with this disability can he still fulfill his dream or is he stuck? Temporary title and summary, will be updated soon, along with the chapters

I sat in the hospital bed, bandages around my eyes, completely unbelieving as to what had happened and what the doctors and old mad hokage had told me, I would never see again.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto" Mizuki said in a sneering voice, "There's no point in you having it, I'll tell you the truth""N-NO! DON'T" Iruka broke in, but I focussed on Mizuki's voice intent on this Truth. "12 years ago ... you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident a new rule was created for this village" Mizuki stated, my thoughts where racing and in my confusion and fear all I could do was ask in surprise "A rule?" "Yes a rule, which was supposed to never be heard by your ears..." "What?!" I squawked indignantly. "Yes" he chuckled "The rule was that nobody was supposed to tell you that you are in fact, the demon fox itself!" "What do you mean" I asked fear and doubt and innocence wrapped all in one tone. "It means you are the nine tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents! You where sealed up by the fourth hokage! You were lied to by everyone! That's why everyone hates you! Even Iruka hates you! That's why you should die!" And all of a sudden I was in danger... A teacher I had trusted hurled a kunai towards my neck, "NARUTO!" I heard Iruka scream and out of reflex or from fear or even moved by the concern in Iruka's voice I instinctively tried to dodge but it still grazed me slicing sideways nicking both my eyes. And then I screamed because it was the most excruciatingly painful thing I had ever felt in my entire life. My eyes fluttered trying to get the pain to stop and blood gushed from my mutilated and finally I blacked out from the pain._

_Flashback end_

I then found out that Iruka defeated Mizuki and stormed me over to the hospital despite his own injuries and found a doctor to treat me, but my eyesight was already gone, and old man said I could not be a ninja anymore, I couldn't see, I couldn't fight, I could barely move around without tripping, I would never become hokage and so I cried. I cried and cried and finally again I succumbed to unconsciousness.

I woke up somewhere unfamiliar, pipes creaked and little plips of water could be heard and an ominous heavy breathing, I was confused...wasn't I in the hospital? "**UNFORGIVABLE!" **a voice boomed and I flinched and fell back in a puddle in fear and surprise. "**MY VESSEL A WEAK PUNY IDIOT... AND NOW BLIND! NOT EVEN A NINJA, OH I CAN HEAR MY REPUTATION CRUMBLE! KIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" **The voice continued. "Kit" I ask warily cringing and flinching, what type of person could make such a loud growling voice...vessel? Kit? And then it dawned on me and I was really afraid, it was the nine tails! "**KIT! I CANNOT HEAL YOUR EYES...THE DAMAGE IS TOO MUCH EVEN FOR ME...BUT THERE IS A WAY YOU CAN KEEP ON BEING A NINJA..."**the fox said "What really!? How? Please tell me!?" I cried excited. "**THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY! I WOULD HAVE TO ENHANCE YOUR OTHER SENSES TO A DEGREE WHERE YOUR SIGHT WOULD NO LONGER MATTER. THOUGH THERE MAY BE SOME VISUAL SIDE EFFECTS...YOU WOULD APPEAR FOXISH." **It said in concern. Wait concern? "Fine, I agree, I have to prove to the villagers that I am not you but Naruto Uzumaki!" The giant creature sighed heavily, it breath like ashes brushing past my face and then started to mumble and I felt the air vibrate with power before a pain deeper than anything, even when I lost my eyes filled me, its focuses on the top of my head, my ears, my cheeks, my fingertips my toes, my nose, my mouth and throat and my BUTT?! Before slowly retreating and I gasped, everything felt so new and clear. Though I couldn't see I knew what was around me. I knew roughly the size and shape of the kyuubi who was HUGE, I could smell the metal of the bars that would keep it from terrorizing everything, I could smell the different substances that made up the water and could feel the vibrations in the air. I could hear my own heartbeat, light and thrumming like a bird's wings and kyuubi's slow and heavy like a drumbeat. It was almost overwhelming, I could feel that I had claws and fangs and I twitched my ears, and I screamed, they weren't where they were supposed to be I brought my hand up to where my ears should be and slowly felt around my head, until I reached the top where two brand new fox ears, I screeched again and grabbed my but only to be stopped by a rather large fluffy tail. "I UNDERSTAND THE EARS BUT WHATS WITH THE FREAKING TAIL!?" "**ITS GOOD FOR BALANCE, FIGHTING AND GIVES YOU AN ADDITONAL FIRE ELEMENT TO ADD TO YOUR WIND...plus its cute..." **he mumbled, I would have yelled at him for that but he made some good points and I got my breathing under control. "Thank you fox, for helping me I am very grateful to you as I can now pursue my dream..." "**BAH, MY VESSEL CANNOT BE WEAK FOR I WILL BECOME WEAK...But kit do you mind doing a friend a favour?" **and strangely they were friends now..."What do you need fox?" I questioned still a little wary though I didn't sense bad intentions "**Please with your mind can you change the scene to something less dreary? Even a plain meadow or forest, but not a dungeon or sewer" **and abruptly the scene changed, there was a forest a meadow, a deep cave, a lake and some mountains along with a clear blue sky. "**Thank you kit...IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO CONCIOUSNESS, GOOD LUCK AND IF YOU NEED CHAKRA LET ME KNOW!" **And Naruto woke up in the hospital, with his new senses and returning to his old dream.

I blinked and smelt the air and realized I was back in the hospital again, the smell of disinfectant and blood filled my nose and the clamouring of nurses and patients, and doctors, women, men children, the voices all loud and grating on my ear drums, I flattened my ears back and sighed for the sounds where muffled now. I had to let old man hokage and Iruka-sensei know what happened. I sniffed the air once, twice and realized I wouldn't be able to recognize their scents anyway as I had never smelt them with my advanced senses, so I tentatively lift my flattened ears and listened blocking out sounds I didn't need to hear until I heard Jiji's (sp?) voice and focussed on it, he appeared to be in the hokage tower...Duh! Obviously, where else would the _hokage _be? I hopped on out to the window sill and decided to travel by rooftop not wanting people to know I had lost my sight just yet and headed over to the tower. I decided to enter through the window so the asshole of the attendant wouldn't bother me and knocked twice. The hokage started in surprise before opening the window for me.

"Naruto...?" he asked me, in awe I suppose or shock maybe? Hard to tell by tone of voice and smell, I could just imagine his face now, the wrinkled face of the most powerful man in the village gaping like a fish...

"Yeah it's me" I finally replied and allowed a small laugh. "I came to tell you that I _will _continue being a ninja cause I'm gonna be hokage even if I can't see, I can still hear and smell and feel...I will be the best ninja in the whole village and will protect my precious people!" I exclaimed proudly "...and the ramen shop too" I murmured thoughtfully. There was a long pause before the old man just burst out laughing; I twitched my ears in irritation to the loud sound.

He settled down finally and just chuckled before saying "All right Naruto...Congratulations you just made genin! And it's a good thing to because we had uneven numbers for teams. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Kakashi, your teammates are Haruno, Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jounin instructor goes by the name Kakashi, you are part of team seven and will meet in the academy, good luck Naruto" I was so happy, I was finally a ninja! I was hopping from foot to foot in excitement as the hokage handed me my forehead protector, "One more thing Naruto, though your new appearance is what enables you to move around it is unusual and may scare people, you may want to ask Iruka to get you some new cloths, preferably something with a cap or hood to hide your tail and ears." I nodded with a frown and set off to find Iruka who I knew would never judge me, even if I did look foxish.

I found him at the academy, I twitched my nose and tried to see if I could tell what mood he was in, if my nose was correct which it probably wasn't, he seemed down for some reason...I listened to make sure nobody else was around before calling out to him. His head jerked up in shock. I was still hidden in the tree and he couldn't see me yet.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed angrily "you should still be n the hospital, not moving around blinder than a bat! You could get seriously hurt! How'd you even manage to get up that tree?!" he asked worriedly.

"I am amazing that's why! Also Kyuubi enhanced my other senses to such a degree I don't need my eyes anymore" I said in a hurried rush. He didn't say anything, didn't move..."Iruka? are you okay?"

"*NANI?!" he screamed and my ears almost exploded and were ringing..."Well Kyuubi didn't want a weak vessel so now I'm not weak?" "Naruto...come down here..." he said softly. I eased myself down the tree and he gasped. "Iruka-sensei...I need your help..." After Iruka calmed down enough, I explained I needed new cloths and he agreed immediately, he went off to find anything with a cloak and hood, that was easy to move around in and I had to wait for him patiently...the thing is Im Naruto, and im not a patient person. Now was a good time to test out and find my capabilities and limits with my new senses and body. I could tell, don't ask me how that I was a couple inched taller, I had claws instead of finger or toe nails, my hair was slightly longer at the front, I stretched and let out a pleased sound and found to my delight I was a lot more flexible. I focussed my ears and could hear throughout almost the whole village. I breathed in deeply through my nose and decided I should recognize as many scents as possible so as to know always what is around me. I grabbed a shruiken (sp?) from my pocket and hurled it at a tree, and I smiled smugly. I focussed my chakra and found another surprise, I had a lot more and it was much easier to control, I thanked Kyuubi mentally for fixing one of my small weak points and finally, finally I heard Iruka on his way back.

When I heard Iruka making his way back my ears went forward and my tail went to and fro with excitement...Huh I guess dogs can't help but wag their tails when they're happy. "Naruto, I'm back!" Iruka called out to me and I hurried from my hiding spot eagerly. "I found the most perfect thing Naruto! It's so cool...I almost wanted one for myself in different colors but I didn't buy one." He handed me a bundle of cloths and told me to go change...I turned a bright pink "Iruka-sensei? How am I supposed to change when I can't see?" Iruka chuckled at my predicament "I will help you this time but you got to get used to doing it yourself!" He instead of helping me guided me through the process, until I could almost do it without his guidance. "Iruka?" I asked in a small voice "Yes" he replied, "Can ... Can you tell me what I look like?" Iruka paused and started to describe the way I looked, I know he was trying hard but I could still hear the pity in his voice "Oh umm, Well you've got on a plain black tee like your old one, and black cargo pants, I made sure to get one with lots of buckles and pockets and pouches for your kunai, you've got a black cloak witch orange spiralling around your arms and torso and bottom of the cloak, I managed to find a pair of orange fingerless gloves for you...I know you wanted to hide your claws but you may need them as a weapon...when the hood is pulled up only a peek of your blonde hair shows and there are slight bumps at the top from your ears, your face is still clearly visible though unless you look down...you can't see your tail at all..."cough" You actually look attractive in a mysterious way..." Iruka coughed again, obviously embarrassed for saying so much but proud of his little brother like figure. I smiled brilliantly "Perfect!" I said simply. I yawned exhausted beyond belief, and Iruka caught me and told me that it had been a long day and I should get some sleep for tomorrow and I agreed for once and decided to head home to sleep, not before smiling and thanking and hugging him of course, I headed home with my hood pulled up and walked leisurely through the village, when a scent caught my nose, it twitched once twice and I bolted towards the most heavenly smelling thing in the world...How could I have missed this before?! Ichiraku's (sp?) ramen, I sighed as I reached the entrance, drool almost escaping my mouth before I caught myself and hurried inside, my stomach finally realizing it was hungry made low gurgle like sounds. "ONE MISO RAMEN PLEASE...AND KEEP EM COMING!" I shouted obnoxiously, just before one was set right in front of me, my nostrils quivered and I grabbed my chopsticks and began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Thirteen bowls of ramen and a slow waddle home later. I got ready for bed and tucked myself in, shutting off the lights and drifting off to sleep tail curled around me like a security blanket.

"_That's why you should die!" Mizuki's voice echoed in my ears again and again. Not my old ears but my advanced ones. His voice full of hatred surrounded me pressuring me on all sides. Soon he was joined by others, villagers and ninjas alike. Then my friends voices joined in all jeering at me, I flattened my ears but it didn't help. Old man hokage, Iruka, my crush Sakura, Sasuke, old man Teuchi and Ayame, all clambering in my head growing louder and louder-_

I jerked awake, panting heavily, I tried to open my eyes as a reflex forgetting the bandages preventing me too. Sweat covered my body and I shivered, that was one scary nightmare maybe the worse one I ever had. I crept out of bad yawning loudly and stretching sighing in pleasure as my muscles moved fluidly and decided to jump in the shower. Usually I have one at night buttt after that dream I felt gross and unclean, probably from the sweat. After my shower I felt refreshed and a lot better. I changed into my new cloths, my fingers fumbling still not used to my lack of sight and then headed to the academy, excited and a little nervous due to the fact of how much I changed in just a couple nights. I finally arrived at the academy, I flattened my ears to prevent the odd lumps in my hood and walked straight inside. I heard a couple people shift as the door slid opened, and there was a weird moment of silence. "Naruto…?" I heard Shikamaru ask and I grinned "Yup! Its me!" I replied simply leaving the silent question unanswered. "Dude what's with the new outfit?" Kiba snorted and I smirked "Cool right? Are you jealous? Ninja like huh?" I said proudly. Kiba squawked indignantly but before he had a chance to respond Shikamaru interrupted "That's besides the point. Only people who _passed _should be here" I pointed at my neck where my shinobi headband (which I got from Iruka later) hung around my neck "I _did _pass" I said almost angry, wasn't it obvious? I kept my head down through the whole thing trying hard not to raise it on instinct and decided I did not need any more attention drawn to me and slunk to a seat in the back resting my head on my hands.

I think I fell asleep because all of a sudden Iruka was there giving some lecture on responsibility of genins or something, he announced the teams (which I already knew) and when he called my name along with Sakura's and Sasuke's I went to go sit with them. Sakura was overjoyed and pissed at the same time and Sasuke was pure angry. We sat quietly waiting…and waiting…and waiting…."WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" I scream my patience finally snapping after two hours and then I smiled evilly as a small prank popped into my head…I grabbed a chalk board eraser and stuck it into the sliding door, cackling in joy. "You immature brat Naruto! Oh well I'm not involved" Sakura said though she sounded strangely pleased. Sasuke stayed quiet and then the door slowly opened, and someone walked in and with a little poof the eraser fell on said person's head. I laughed evilly wishing I could see the expression on his face, Sakura kept saying sorry and Sasuke stayed silent…"My first impression? I don't like you guys." the man said in a strangely bored but strong voice. I twitched as he started walking to the roof, we all followed him. "Lets start with introductions, y'know likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies and anything else you may want to add." our sensei said in his strange voice.

"Why don't you go first?" I asked. "Oh? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't really want to tell you my likes and dislikes…Dreams for the future hmmm. I have lots of hobbies…" he said revealing nothing except for his name which I already knew…I sighed in frustration, that me Nothing! "Me next?" I asked and I assumed Kakashi nodded his head as I heard a swish of air so I started. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen whether it's cup ramen or Ichiraku's ramen! What I _love _is when Iruka buys me ramen and the village! I dislike…" at this I frowned and paused before skipping it, I dislike a lot right now. "My dream? My dream is to surpass Hokage! And then, and then have everyone in the village acknowledge my existence and not hate me! My hobbies hmm I have three! Pranks, training and ermm gardening" I said blushing a bit but still looking down, I hoped no one saw my blush. I could feel Kakashi looking at me and I blushed brighter, "Alright, next" he said simply, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a lot of things I dislike and not very much I like. I don't have a dream but an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man." he said in a monotone voice, I almost snorted at how emo he sounded. Why did girls like him so much anyhow? "Alright and last the girl" Kakashi-sensei said and Sakura stuttered and went on about nothing.

I zoned out and only listened when I heard my name "I also have a question…for Naruto, why do you keep looking down?" she said curiously. I flinched harshly, and frowned, I could almost feel the curiosity coming from my team mates and sensei, I was surprised the hokage didn't fill him in. I sighed and decided to just tell them, or show them. I looked up and they gasped, even Mr., stoic Sasuke. Well if I was in there place I would gasp too, the bandages wrapped around my eyes _where _surprising and probably a little alarming. "Naruto…W-What happened?" Sakura asked. "I don't want to talk about it!" I said harshly and then forced myself to calm down "Look, I'm blind but due to certain circumstances it wont slow me down and it's kinda a tender subject so please don't bring it up again" I said. Sakura gulped "I'm sorry." she said but that only made me angry as I hate pity, Sasuke and Kakashi where staring at me. Kakashi snapped out of it first "Alright we will start our duties tomorrow, meet at training grounds seven at six and don't eat breakfast you may throw up, dismissed. Naruto I want to talk to you." I gulped nervous…did I have to be alone with him? Teachers are kind of hard to trust, not mentioning why…But old man hokage chose him so I decided to give him a chance. "Alright" I replied and waited for my two team mates to leave.

* * *

**Untitled**

**Summary**: Smoke filled his lungs and he couldn't see as he struggled to bring the small child to safety. I don't know any idea as to what the plot of the story will be or when i will update it but thats the summary of the beginning : I'm leaving the characters open to imagination for now but I wrote it with Reid and Henry in mind.

Desperate. That was the only way to describe his emotions, a feeling of dread filling him as he looked for a way, _anyway, _out. His heart leapt as he saw the tiny window near the ceiling of the basement (_It just might be big enough!_)The smoke filled his lungs and he coughed harshly at the bitter taste, but kept stumbling towards the window across the room like a drunk. The pain in his head throbbing as blood trailed sluggishly down his face, getting in his eyes and making everything that much harder to see. The room was spinning sickeningly, a dizzying pattern his brilliant mind couldn't grasp and he felt himself falling, he shifted his weight and forced himself to fall backwards instead of forwards cradling the precious bundle to his chest protectively as his back hit the hot floor with a muffled thud. He panted as the pain overwhelmed him for a second but determination filled him and he forced himself upwards again, practically blind with the blackness setting in. Finally, _finally_ he reached the small window of the basement and he struggled to open it with his fumbling fingers. He groaned in desperation, panic fully settling in- _he promised to take care of him! -_ Then shrugging off his cardigan and wrapping it around his hand he punched the window with the last bit of his strength. A cool breath of fresh air caressed his face as he unwrapped a small portion of cloth off the child's tear stained cheeks, kissed him on the forehead and as gently as he could with shaking limbs maneuvered him out the tiny window. "_Be safe, I love you_" was all he could say before he slid to the floor, and as he slumped over, sight flickering, he let out one small breath of relief as his world turned black, he had done all he could.


End file.
